Drap Drap Drap
by Grey Cho
Summary: Selalu ada candu di balik suara "drap drap drap". [AR]


"Ah, suara itu lagi. Suara 'drap drap drap' yang terlalu familiar."

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AR

Tsukki's POV

Tsukkiyams

For Anin

 **Drap Drap Drap**

Lagi-lagi suara "drap drap drap" yang kudengar. Seusai suara tersebut, aku selalu mendengar namaku disebut oleh pemuda yang sama.

"Tsukki!"

Aku menoleh, sejenak berjeda dalam langkahku. Kubiarkan dia menyelaraskan posisi, berdiri tepat di belakangku. Dia adalah Yamaguchi. Pemuda yang menyadari bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura tuli pada dunia.

 _Headphone_ yang terpasang di telinga ini sejujurnya hanyalah pajangan. Aku tak benar-benar sedang mendengarkan musik apa pun. Aku memakainya agar orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarku tidak menegur sapa kepadaku, agar mereka tidak mengajakku berbincang. Aku mendengarkan suara mereka baik-baik. Ya, sekadar menjadi pendengar belaka. Aku tak tertarik pada hal apa pun selain membaca dan kesunyian. Maka dari itu, aku mempertanyakan diriku sendiri, kenapa saat itu mulut dan tubuhku bergerak untuk berlagak bak ksatria di depan Yamaguchi.

Pemuda kurus itu tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan beberapa anak yang jauh lebih besasr darinya. Dengan sifat penakutnya, Yamaguchi membiarkan ucapan-ucapan menggedor gendang telinganya. Aku terpancing, merasa kesal melihat tingkah penindas dan juga sang tertindas yang rela saja dijadikan korban.

Selanjutnya, di luar dugaan, Yamaguchi mendekatiku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang menyadari bahwa aku tak pernah mendengarkan musik apa pun melalui _headphone_ ini. Dia tidak mencoba melepaskan _headphone_ -ku untuk memastikan. Dia tidak menjebakku. Dia benar-benar tahu.

Ketika aku mencoba bertanya kepadanya, Yamaguchi menjawab dengan, _"Kupikir Tsukki adalah orang yang peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Kau hanya bertingkah seakan-akan kau tidak peduli. Namun, kau mengamati dalam diammu."_

* * *

Yamaguchi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengajakku berbincang, tak peduli apakah aku menanggapi segala tetek-bengek yang dia katakan atau tidak. Dia tahu, aku akan selalu menjadi pendengar setianya dalam ketusku. Dia tahu, aku akan dengan senang hati meminjamkan telingaku berjam-jam untuk mendengar senda-guraunya. Menyebalkan memang. Namun, Yamaguchi memahamiku. Dia tahu segala hal yang berhubungan dengan diriku.

* * *

Aku pikir, aku terbiasa sendirian. Aku terbiasa berjalan sendiri tanpa kehadiran seorang kawan. Aku terbiasa menyendiri, menjauhkan diriku dari keramaian. Awalnya, kupikir begitu. Namun, semenjak suara "drap drap drap" mengisi hariku, aku sadar, aku pun tidak bisa hidup seorang diri. Aku bergantung pada suara itu. Aku menanti suara itu setiap hari. Setiap berangkat menuju sekolah, suara itulah yang ingin kudengar. Suara yang membuktikan bahwa aku tak akan sendirian.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Yamaguchi, aku bahkan bisa mengenali suasana hati sang pemuda dari derap kakinya. Jika kelelahan, suara derap kaki itu akan terdengar lebih pelan. Jika sedang bergembira, suara derap itu akan terdengar seperti suara pacuan kuda. Kini, aku bahkan tak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan suara derap kaki Yamaguchi. Aku mengenalinya. Telingaku, tubuhku, aku mengenali suara itu dan merekamnya baik-baik.

* * *

Aku tak pernah membenci voli. Aku hanya tidak bisa menaruh optimisme terhadap apa pun dan itu berlaku untuk voli. Kakakku pernah menjadi korban optimisme, pernah menjadi budak harapan. Aku tahu bagaimana dia berusaha keras. Aku melihat mata berbinarnya setiap kali dia menceritakan impiannya secara menggebu-gebu. Akulah saksi bagaimana harapan mengempaskan semangat kakakku menjadi puing-puing. Kegagalan, dikesampingkan, dan tidak dianggap. Memalukan dan menyedihkan. Itulah sosok kakakku yang terlalu haus dengan impiannya.

"Kau tertarik pada voli, Yamaguchi?"

Aku mencuri pandang, melihat Yamaguchi yang kala itu tengah mengisi formulir tim voli Karasuno. Yamaguchi mengangguk mantap. Dia ingin masuk ke tim tersebut, membuatku berdecih. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik masuk ke klub mana pun. Aku ingin bergegas pulang dan merebahkan diri.

* * *

Tak ada. Suara "drap drap drap" itu tak lagi terdengar. Aku menoleh dan hanya menemukan beberapa murid tengah berjalan pulang, sama sepertiku. Tak ada lagi teriakan "Tsukki" yang menyambutku. Aku merasa benci dengan diriku yang mulai mendambakan suara itu. Aku mulai benci dengan diriku yang kecanduan dengan suara "drap drap drap" itu.

Aku tidak suka dengan voli yang merebut semangat kakakku dan kini, mencoba merebut Yamaguchi dariku.

* * *

Aku tersentak. Saat ini aku tengah menikmati jam istirahat di taman belakang seorang diri. Itulah saat diriku mendengar suara "drap drap drap" yang kurindukan. Suara itu terdengar penuh semangat. Aku bangkit dan mendekati sumber suara. Adalah gedung olahraga yang menyapaku, membuat alisku berkedut. Menengok ke dalam, aku melihat Yamaguchi tengah berlari bersama beberapa senior. Dia tengah bermain voli. Pemuda berambut gulita itu tertawa, tampak begitu bahagia.

* * *

Aku tak tertarik dengan voli. Aku tak tertarik dengan dunia ini. Namun, aku tertarik dengan suara "drap drap drap" yang Yamaguchi perdengarkan kepadaku. Karenanya, aku masuk ke tim voli. Yamaguchi mungkin tak sadar, kini, akulah yang memperdengarkan suara "drap drap drap" milikku. Kini, aku yang berlari mengejarnya, hanya untuk mendengar suara derap kakinya. Akan kulakukan apa pun, asalkan aku bisa mendengar suara itu. Suara "drap drap drap" dari Yamaguchi yang membuatku merasa nyaman.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
